


Nasty Smash

by AustinPost



Category: Post Malone - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinPost/pseuds/AustinPost
Summary: He’s drunk and smells like cigarettes.





	Nasty Smash

**Author's Note:**

> I’m p sure there’s no miss steaks but if there is lmk sweaty

You and Austin stumble back into your house late. Last time either of you were bothered to check the time was around 3 A.M. when you posted a selfie to Instagram. After that was another 7 beers, 3 B-52’s, a bottle of Fireball, 2 stops to throw up in the Uber, that make out session coming on the stairs, the fall going up the stairs, and finding the keys, so god knows what time it is now. Austin fell onto the chartreuse sheets of your bed and you on top of him. Richard wraps his arms around you pressing your body further into his warmth. Your cheek rubs against his beard and the soft crinkle you hear it make allows a mutual smile. You lift your mouth up and he’s ready for you. He takes the lead by sliding his tongue under yours, controlling it. He moves one big hand behind your neck to gently caress you under your hairline, keeping the other at your hip. Austin’s lips are so soft, you bite them only gently causing him to moan softly.His mustache tickles you under your nose and it makes you shiver. The taste of cinnamon Fireball and Marlboro pour into your mouth, smells of liquor, tobacco, and his mild scent flood your nose as if you’re drowning in them. You’re both breathing harder, kissing faster, deeper, gripping tighter. Running fingers through each other’s hair, you take his scrunchy out and make a mess out of the abundance of Austin’s brown wavy curly hair. He secures you in his arms as he rolls you over while positioning you on your back without breaking the kiss. He’s between your legs, pressing his groin against yours. You skim your hand through Richard’s beard and find a cozy spot behind his ear to place it. You feel his manhood pulsating and it’s driving you crazy. “Put it in me.” You tell him, he immediately pulls back and unbuttons his shirt, throwing it carelessly onto the floor never breaking eye contact. You know he’s not going to go easy. He’s drunk and horny. You see his soft plump white chest that has a little patch of hair in the middle, his hair is down forward. Austin’s nipples are a light pink. His beefy belly has a trail of hair you follow leading down to his erect cock, which is also light pink, particularly the head is a shade darker. His penis is bobbing up and down with every pulse as Austin remains on his knees, staring at you, between your open legs as you’re on your back. You have to prepare yourself for what’s coming. This big man is now taking off your pants as you’re losing your breath, he’s going to be inside of you, hitting your insides deeper than you’ve ever felt. He’s ready, his cock is thick and shiny from the lube he puts on. Austin leans over you staring you in the eyes, his soft pink lips are slightly parted as he’s breathing through them. The smell of alcohol passes through your nose again. He leans in kissing you deep, for a moment you’re lost in the hard wet kiss until you feel him entering you. You both moan and feel each other’s vibrating mouths as his head is slowly slipping inside of you, stretching your hole open. You have an arm behind his neck and you grab his supple ass as he pushes further into you, filling your inner walls deeper. Malone lifts his head letting out a moan and he pushes his pelvis against you slowly until his dick is all the way in. You’re now making eye contact and he slowly moves his cock back to where his head meet the shaft, slams it forward back into your stomach, making you yelp. It sends electricity through your thighs, your stomach flutters, your neck is being attacked by an array of teeth sinking down, accompanied by Richard’s lips that massage the sting of bites he leaves you. He’s slamming his cock back and forth inside your tight walls, sending shocks inside your stomach, each more powerful than the last. He locks your mouth to his, swirling your tongue around with a drunk clumsiness. Malone’s biting your lip, he’s pounding you, kissing your neck, huffing, moaning, groaning. Moving his cock to the shallow parts of you, jolting it back deep inside. Austin roughly grabs you by the hips and lifts you up closer to his pelvis. He gets an angle, the head of his cock presses against your stomach. “I’m gunna cum.” Austin’s words bring you closer as well, to the edge in fact. “Keep going, you’re gunna make me cum. Cum inside me, Posty.” He squeezes your hips harder and lets out a huge moan. You feel his warmth spilling inside of you. He came as he pushes on your sweet spot. His cock is pulsing, you feel each heartbeat stretching your hole, shooting more and more cum inside of you. The pressure inside of you becomes intense, but it’s so good, causing you to climax as well.

 

Austin just came inside of you, he’s leaned over you, panting. His sweaty chest is pressed against yours, both lay there in the afterglow. His cock twitches and slides out to both of your surprise. Malone’s cum is leaking out, running down, leaving a hot trail of sticky messy babies on you. He raises up and kisses you once more before he positions himself next to you.

 

“Austin-“ A deafening snore stops you mid-sentence. He fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write too much・ω・


End file.
